The present invention relates generally to data communications, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to low-cost, fault tolerant, electromagnetic interference (EMI) robust data communications for high performance electric vehicle (EV) environments.
Increasingly in vehicular and industrial applications, high energy electrical energy storage systems are used. Whether deployed to energize traction/propulsion motors, or factory machines, these energy storage systems often include many interconnected battery module assemblies, each module assembly including many individual battery storage cells. The interconnected modules collectively represent a unitary battery pack for the energy storage needs of the application.
Each module includes on-board electronics for safety and monitoring uses, and it is important that a centralized monitoring system reliably exchange data with these modules. The voltages and currents that exist in operation and control of the motors or machines produce conditions (e.g., voltage and current variations) that can interfere with the communications in a number of ways. The communication system must therefore be designed to operate satisfactorily in the presence of significant potential electromagnetic interference (both electromagnetic induction and electromagnetic radiation).
In the EV context, further boundary conditions include: a) low-cost solutions, b) reduced part/component solutions, c) low power consumption, and d) reliability appropriate for an automotive environment. The communications to and from the energy storage system include safety-critical data and the automotive environment is harsh. The vehicle moves and is subject to mechanical bumps, shocks, and vibrations, under a range of temperature and humidity conditions. The modules are discrete elements and communications systems require wiring harnesses using wires and connectors. The wires and wire connectors/connections can break and/or they can become loose or provide intermittent connections, among other challenges.
What is needed is a system and method for low-cost, fault tolerant, EMI robust data communications, particularly for an EV environment.